mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Mountain Dew Ingredients
These are ingredients for Mountain Dew products. Mountain Dew *Sugar (replaced by High fructose corn syrup (HFCS) in much of the United States) *Concentrated orange juice *Citric acid *Natural flavors *Sodium benzoate (preserves freshness) *Caffeine (54 mg per 12 US fluid ounces (350 ml) *Sodium citrate *Erythorbic acid (preserves freshness) *Gum arabic *Calcium disodium EDTA (label claims "to protect flavor" however its purpose more accurately stated is to prevent benzene formation by chelating the metal ions present in water that can act as catalysts in the reaction between sodium benzoate and erythorbic acid) *Brominated vegetable oil *Yellow 5 Diet Mountain Dew *Carbonated Water *Concentrated orange juice *Citric acid *Natural flavor *Citrus pectin *Potassium benzoate (preserves freshness) *Aspartame *Potassium citrate *Caffeine (36 mg/8 fl.oz.) -- equates to 54 mg/12 fl.oz. *Sodium citrate *Acesulfame potassium *Sucralose *Gum arabic *Sodium benzoate (preserves freshness) *Calcium disodium EDTA *Brominated vegetable oil *Yellow 5 Throwback *Carbonated water *Natural Sugar *Citric acid *Natural and artificial flavor *Sodium benzoate (preserves freshness) *Caffeine (55 mg per 12 US fluid ounces (350 ml)) *Gum arabic *Brominated vegetable oil Voltage *Carbonated Water *High Fructose Corn Syrup *Natural Flavor *Citric Acid *Sodium Benzonate(Preserves Freshness) *Caffiene *Sodium Citrate *Gum Arabic *Calcium Disodium EDTA(To Protect Flavor) *Brominated Vegetable Oil *Panax Ginseng Root Extract *Blue 1 *Red 40 *Caffeine Content: 55mg/12 fl oz. Mountain Dew Red *Carbonated Water *High fructose corn syrup and/or Sugar *Orange juice *Citric Acid *Natural and Artificial flavors *Sodium Benzoate (A preservative) *Caffeine *Gum arabic *Erythorbic acid and edta (To Protect Flavor) *Artificial Colour *Brominated Vegetable Oil *Glycerol Ester of Wood rosin *Yellow 5 and BHA (Preserves freshness) Throwback (Re-release for 2009) *Carbonated water *Sugar *Orange juice concentrate *Citric acid *Natural flavors *Sodium benzoate (preserves freshness) *Caffeine (54 mg per 12 US fluid ounces (350 ml)) *Sodium citrate *Gum arabic *Erythorbic Acid *Calcium disodium EDTA *Brominated vegetable oil *Yellow 5 Distortion *Carbonated Water *High Fructose Corn Syrup *Citric Acid *Natural & Artificial flavor *Sodium benzoate (Preserves Freshness) *Caffeine *Sodium Citrate *Gum Arabic *Calcium Disodium EDTA (To preserve flavor) *Yellow 5 *Blue 1 *Brominated vegatable oil Mountain Dew Energy (UK) *Carbonated water *Sugar *Citric acid *Antioxidant (Ascorbic Acid) *Caffeine (18 mg per 100ml) *Flavourings *Preservative (Potassium Sorbate) *Stabilizer (Gum Arabic) *Colour (Beta Carotene) Dark Berry *Carbonated water *High fructose corn syrup *Citric acid *Natural and artificial flavor *Sodium benzoate (preserves freshness) *Caffeine (4.55 mg/oz,) *Sodium citrate *gum arabic *Calcium disodium EDTA (to protect flavor) *Blue 1 *Brominated vegetable oil *Red 40 Cold Fusion Freeze *Carbonated water *High fructose corn syrup *Natural Flavor *Citric Acid *Quillaia extract *Gum Arabic *Caffeine *Sodium Benzoate (Preserves Freshness) *Yucca Mohave Extract *Sodium Citrate *Glycerol Ester of Rosin *Calcium Disodium Edta (Protects Flavor) *Yellow 6 *Red 40 *Brominated Vegetable Oil Game Fuel (Citrus Cherry) *Carbonated water *High fructose corn syrup *Citric acid *Natural flavor *Sodium benzoate (preserves freshness) *Gum arabic *Caffeine *Sodium citrate *Yellow 5 *Glycerol Ester of Wood rosin *Calcium disodium EDTA (to protect flavor) *Yellow 6 *Red 40 *Sucrose acetate isobutyrate. Game Fuel (Wild Fruit) *Carbonated water *High fructose corn syrup *Citric Acid *Natural Flavor *Sodium Benzoate (Preserves Freshness) *Gum Arabic *Caffeine *Potassium Sorbate (Preserves Freshness) *Sodium Citrate *Glycerol Ester of Rosin *Calcium Disodium Edta (Protects Flavor) *Blue 1 *Brominated Vegetable Oil *Red 40 Game Fuel (Lemonade) *Carbonated water *High fructose corn syrup *Citric Acid *Natural Flavor *Gum Arabic *caffeine *potassium sorbate (preserved freshness) *sodium citrate *glycerol ester of wood rosin *alcium disodium EDTA (to protect flavor) *sucrose acetate isobutyrate *Yellow 5 Mountain Dew Code Red *Carbinated water *High fructose corn syrup *Orange juice concentrate *Citric acid *Sodium Hexametaphosphate (to protect flavor) *Sodium Benzoate (preserves frashness) *Natural flavor *Caffeine *Sodium citrate *Gum arabic *Calcium disodium EDTA (to protect flavor) *Red 40 *Brominated vegetable oil *Yellow 5 *Blue 1 *Caffeine content: 91mg/20 fl oz.